


Coping

by volleyowlets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coping, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Futakuchi wasn’t one for sadness, just ask any of his classmates. He was either celebrating or acting like a bitter old man, that’s how it had been for years. Lately, that hasn't been the case.





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> In advance I apologise for the OOC-ness but I was merely projecting and I think I needed to in order to feel better. This is entirely based on true events with minor twists of the real coping, so please be mindful of that.

Futakuchi wasn’t one for sadness, just ask any of his classmates. He was either celebrating or acting like a bitter old man, that’s how it had been for years. So why he still experienced stomach cramps and felt like he didn’t deserve to live was beyond him. 

It had been six months since his aunt had passed away. The member of his family whom he related most to, who understood his choices and who ultimately made him feel safe. Surely though, six months had to have been enough time to spend grieving. 

Yeah, perhaps the timing had been bad, his first pet had passed at the same time, but that was different. His favoured, most loving and generous aunt had accepted every part of him, even where his own parents had not. His dog, well, he had provided constant companionship throughout his life. 

Futakuchi sighed, resting his head on his arms as he glanced out the window beside his desk. He could hear his classmates moving and felt the presence of his best friend pulling up a chair to sit with him. Aone was quiet as always, and Futakuchi knew he was being studied like a science project. 

“I can feel you staring, you know,” he said, lifting his head to look into those soft brown eyes. “I’m fine.” 

He knows Aone doesn’t believe him. He’s right to not believe him. He’s been sleeping less and less, his stomach won’t give him a break, and he feels like he’s one step away from a panic attack at any given moment. He was very much the opposite of fine. 

Aone gave him a disbelieving look. 

“Later,” Aone said, glancing at the watch on his wrist before leaving. 

Futakuchi knew Aone had meant it when he’d said later.

* * *

 

Later as it was, found the pair sitting in Aone’s bedroom, attempting to study and pretending they weren’t sitting there waiting for someone to break the silence. Aone’s pet turtle swam away in his tank along the side of the room, the water making the only noise other than the occasional turn of a books page. 

It was a stiff silence for at least an hour before the taller boy sighed. 

“What’s wrong?”

Futakuchi focused on the table before him, noting that Aone had put his pens down and was obviously expecting an answer. His best friend wasn’t going to let him leave until he told him, he knew it. He didn’t think he’d get through it if he spoke though. 

He reached for his phone, asking if it would be okay to message it to him instead. Aone agreed, like the considerate softie he always was. 

**To: Aone** **  
** _ Do you remember when Lulu passed away last year? Around that time my Aunt Hikari also passed away. It was preventable, the way she passed and I didn’t know how to cope with that. Since it happened my stomach started cramping and I stopped sleeping properly, but you probably knew that. You’re observant.  _

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he typed the message, pressing send before he had a chance to proofread it and second-guess himself. He could leave out some of it, Aone would understand. 

He watched as his blond friend’s eyebrows scrunched together reading the message, his concentration making him look scary. It was no wonder he terrified children. 

He watched as Aone finished reading the message, his eyes calculating as he shifted slightly and held his arms open. An invitation if Futakuchi had ever seen one. He knew his eyes were glossed over with tears as he moved to accept the hug Aone was offering. 

In Aone’s arms, at least he could feel safe. He knew the conversation was far from over, but it was a start, and he knew that Aone would never leave him. Not as long as he could prevent it. 


End file.
